dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Humans
'''Humans '''are a race of beings that originally resided in the land of Xadia until their exile to the western half of the continent and forming the Human Kingdoms. Biology Humans can have any skin tone, hair color, hair texture, eye color or any other physical feature seen in real-world humans. Humans are not born with magic, but some can cast spells by controlling Primal Sources within their environment with the right Primal Stone."We're the creators and showrunners of the newly released show, The Dragon Prince. Ask us anything!" – r/TheLastAirbender on Reddit However, if a human somehow manages to form a connection with the Arcanum of a Primal Source, they will be able to use magic without a Primal Stone. History Long ago, humans lived in Xadia alongside elves, dragons, and other magical creatures. A thousand years before the start of the story, after a human mage named Ziard discovered a seventh source of magic that drained the energy within magical creatures themselves, all humans were exiled to the western half of the continent. Years later, King Harrow of Katolis led an expedition to Xadia to require the heart of a Magma Titan to use in a dark spell to create a bounty for the scarce food kingdom of Duren. The group acquired the heart but at the cost of the Queens of Duren and Katolis. Then, four moons before the start of the story, Harrow and the mage Viren used unspeakable dark magic to slay the Dragon King Avizandum and destroyed his unhatched egg. However, the egg was secretly stolen by Viren, who hid it in a secret chamber underneath the castle of Katolis. Book One - Moon During the night of a full moon, Xadia retaliated back on order of the Dragon Queen Zubeia, by sending Moonshadow Elves to kill King Harrow and Prince Ezran. Although the king accepted his fate, he sent his sons off to safety. As the elves invaded the castle, the young princes came across one of them named Rayla. While trying to escape using a secret passage, the group came across something they thought was gone forever, the egg of the Dragon Prince. Realizing that egg wasn't destroyed by stolen, the princes at first attempted to show the egg to the assassins, to stop the king's assassination, but without success. Knowing that their father couldn't be saved, Callum and Ezran left with Rayla on a mission to return the egg to Zubeia in hopes of ending the war. Book Two - Sky The egg hatched into the Dragon Prince and was named Azymondias. Meanwhile, as the group continued to Xadia, Callum tried to learn magic on his own while trying to tell Ezran of their father's demise. Back in Katolis, Viren tried to rally the other kingdoms into fighting against Xadia, but met no support. He encountered a mysterious Startouch Elf and end up taking his advice to use fear instead, which caused him to be arrested for treason. Through the use of dark magic, Callum made is own his connection to the Sky Arcanum allowing him to use magic again. Knowing of their father's demise, Ezran decided to return home to Katolis, taking his place as King while Rayla and Callum continued their way towards Xadia. Book Three - Sun Trying to stop a potential war between the nations, the group had trouble on both ends. Due to Viren's deception Ezran, now the new king, had a hard time adjusting to his role, especially having to deal with an angry prince Kasef, who wanted to fight. Despite trying to spread hope, Ezran abdicated his role leading to Viren taking the throne. With that, Viren rallied the other kingdoms into forming an army against Xadia, which then marched towards the Storm Spire. Meanwhile knowing the border was lost Amaya saw fit to destroy it but in her attempt to do so she ended up captured by Janai and her soldiers as well as being taken to Lux Aurea for questioning through Kazi as a communicator and her warrior spirit she started to her enemy's trust. Leading to the general quelling her hatred towards the elves and to work on stopping Viren when he arrived in Lux Aurea. After several troubles during their journey, Callum and Rayla arrived at the Storm Spire and reunited with Ezran, who fled with the help of Soren, who had changed sides after witnessing his father's cruel actions towards both Katolis and Lux Aurea. Once the group arrived at the top of the Storm Spire, they learned that Zubeia's suffering threatened to take her life. To make matters worse, they learned from Soren that Viren was leading his army of darkness to the Spire, aiming to kill Zym. Wanting to end the war once and for all despite the numbers of enemies against them, every ally agreed to stand and fight against him, with some gathering help for the battle. With humans, elves and dragons fighting side by side, they claimed victory over Viren. Afterward, united inside the dragon's lair, the allies joyfully witnessed Queen Zubeia finally awaken and reuniting with her son, leading to an era of peace. Unknown to them all, the dark mage is still out there, with a new evil stirring. References }} Navigation Category:Races Category:A to Z